


Count Up All Your Sins (Find Out They've Been Forgiven)

by justheretoread



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Tower, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Loki Redemption (Marvel), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, handwavey science, if the Russos don't care about canon why should I?, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justheretoread/pseuds/justheretoread
Summary: For crimes against Jotunheim and Earth, Loki faces life imprisonment but that’s not going to cut it in Darcy’s opinion. She's going to make damn sure he regrets his murder-spree, even if she has to read the list of dead to him herself.(A canon divergent au set post-Avengers, where Darcy changes everything)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded text is lifted from Thor: The Dark World, copyright Marvel/Disney.
> 
> Listen, it's my pandemic and I get to choose the coping mechanisms. Enjoy the most 2012 MCU fic written in 2021!

Loki laughed because _really,_ what pointless pageantry. A throne room built to hold thousands, empty but for a few guards and a miserable backwards-looking king. All gathered for him and why? “ **I really don’t see what all the fuss is about**.”

“ **Do you truly not feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death.** ”

“ **I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god.** ” He sneered up at Odin. Such a hypocrite, truly, and yet he looked down on him. “ **Just like you.** ”

“And who authorized such an action?” 

Loki frowned. He had expected a denial of the likeness between them, not a questioning of this line. “I did. Who else?”

“And yet you still introduce yourself as Loki of Asgard, do you not? No Asgardian would open an invasion without the direction of their king. None would claim rulership without the blessing of their king.”

“I am a _prince_!”

“Under a king!” Odin bellowed, stamping Gungnir against the floor. “You claim to be of Asgard, Loki, and yet you believe yourself above her rules! This is treason. Do you understand that?”

“It is hardly the first time,” he said with a careless shrug. “ **If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just...I don't love them.** ”

Odin stared down at him, but he refused to feel any of the old man’s disappointment. “ **Frigga is the only reason you are still alive**. **You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons**.”

The Einherjar pulled his chains back but Loki couldn’t leave it at that. “ **And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?** ”

“ **Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done**. Asgard must now make reparations to two realms because of you, and Thor must be the face of that. **And then, yes, he will be king.** ”

~~~

In the throne anteroom, Thor impatiently tapped his knuckles on the table, stopping only at his mother’s quelling stare. All their patience was wound tight but he wouldn’t willing add to her burden if he could help it. The Norns alone knew how deep Loki could dig himself, and the Allfather had never shown much patience for him...He had to hope Odin would keep his promise.

Finally, Odin entered and Thor jumped up. “Father.”

“My son. Wife.” 

“Husband.”

Odin sat and sighed heavily, resting his head in one hand. “Loki has been installed in his cell, despite his best efforts.”

Thor collapsed back into his seat and saw his relief mirrored on Frigga’s face. Loki may have committed terrible crimes, but his execution would have broken them. “Thank you, father.”

“His best efforts?” 

“Peace, my love.” Odin took Frigga’s hand. “Verbal efforts only, to drive me into rage. He _is_ uniquely talented at it. But no, the Einherjar had no trouble with him. I think he may be too shocked at being punished at all for him to cause mischief just yet.”

Frigga’s flickering smile fell into heartache. “He shows no penitence then?”

“None. He was far more offended that Thor will one day be king. Only we three may speak with him, and the Einherjar will, by necessity, ignore any of his pithy remarks. I have no doubt Loki will attempt escape but let us pray we will have at least a month’s peace first.”

It was not appropriate to laugh but his father’s calm acceptance of Loki’s expected escape had Thor fighting down a grin. _Oh, brother._ “What happens now? The Bifrost is repaired and the other realms report no lasting ill-effects from its, and Asgard’s, absence.”

“The Jotun are rebuilding but slowly, though now we can send aid. It will be many centuries before Asgard’s debt is paid to them, if ever.” Odin’s face darkened, and Thor felt fresh shame for his part in Jotunheim’s fall. “Now we owe recompense to Midgard. You know them best, Thor. What would you suggest?”

Thor considered; he had spent a total of seven days on Earth in this century but he had at least met and connected with a few humans, Jane Foster chief amongst them. “I...cannot claim a full understanding of humans and what they might find appropriate in aid. My new allies there would surely know better than I. But I do know that they favour technology. We could start with that. Jane Foster was working toward creating her own version of the Bifrost two years ago; if she has not achieved success yet, we could help her.”

“And you believe them ready to enter the galactic stage? They are not a united species, Thor; they still war amongst themselves with no accepted code of honour.”

“Whether they are ready to join the universe doesn’t matter when Loki has already brought intergalactic war to them. They learned they are not alone in the universe in the most violent way possible and they deserve a way to at least call for help should it happen again, father!”

“Would Jane Foster have the means to protect her device from less trustworthy humans?” Frigga asked.

Jane was a scholar who’s research had been commandeered by government agents, but: “I believe Tony Stark, the Man of Iron, to be trustworthy and he would help Jane keep her Bifrost safe if asked.”

Odin nodded, considering, but as usual, Frigga was a step ahead and had decided. “Bring your Jane here, Thor. I will arrange for her to speak with our Bifrost experts, and to see the best Asgard has to offer. And do not make that face, my king, you know very well this is the easiest way to furnish Midgard with knowledge.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it,” he grumbled, but waved his hand. “Your mother is right of course, Thor.”

“Isn’t she always?”

“Thank you, dears.”

Odin’s eyebrow twitched but he ignored their byplay. “Return to Midgard and invite Jane Foster here. She will be the crown’s honoured guest.”

~~~

**From Darcy** : Jane u better have ur butt in ur seat!

“Working on it,” Jane muttered to herself, typing out ‘soon’ one handed, as she hoofed it across campus. Why the physics offices were so far from the convocation field was beyond her, but at least she wasn’t wearing heels.

She glanced at her watch. She could make it without running, right? Because running would just be undignified and people _knew_ her on campus and she wouldn’t outlive the embarrassment. Darcy would make sure of it. 

Right. She picked up her pace.

“Jane!”

Oh, she didn’t have time to be dragged into a conversation; Darcy was going to kill her.

She spun around and felt her jaw drop. “ _Thor_?”

She blinked but he was still standing there, in all his other-worldly armoured glory, grinning softly at her and oh, how dare he be just as attractive as she remembered him and not in the least bit apologetic.

“Jane, it is good to - ” 

She slapped him.

“Ah. I deserved that,” he admitted, rubbing his cheek. She doubted it even stung.

“Damn right you do! You were gone for a _year_ , Thor! Do you know what that does to a girl?” Nothing pretty: there’d been a lot of ice cream and wine and trash talk involved before she’d re-focussed on her research. “And I saw you on TV! Fighting those grey things in New York! I was so worried, and then you disappeared again without a word! You better have an excellent excuse, buddy!”

He took her hands gently in his. “Loki had destroyed the Bifrost, Jane. I couldn’t return to you, and I apologize. I was only able to come back because Loki had launched an attack on Midgard.”

“Hang on, was that _your brother_ in New York?” Thor suddenly wouldn’t meet her eyes and she yanked her hands back. “Oh my _God_ , it _was_ , wasn’t it? What the fuck!”

He shifted uncomfortably. “Mightn’t we talk of this somewhere more private?”

Because people were gawking. Because Thor had been in all the news footage about New York and it was still looping a week later. And he was wearing his armour. Aaand people were taking pictures. Great, they were going to end up on the front of some tabloid. Jane could _feel_ her funding drying up.

She could also feel her phone vibrating with another text.

**From Darcy** : JANE!!!!!!!!!!

“Oh crap, Darcy’s going to kill me. Come on,” Jane grabbed his arm, about-faced, and started very quickly not-running toward the field.

Gamely, Thor went along and had no problem keeping up with her pace (even though Jane herself was struggling). “Why would Darcy harm you?”

“Because she’s graduating today and I promised her I wouldn’t be late and we’re definitely going to be late.”

“Shouldn’t we be running then? I don’t wish to disappoint her.”

Jane sighed. She’d lost her dignity when Thor and his paparazzi had showed up, hadn’t she? “Yeah, you’re right. Come on.”

They reached the back of the seated crowd just as Darcy’s name was called. Everyone clapped politely but Jane put her fingers in her mouth to let loose a piercing whistle. On the stage, Darcy orientated toward the sound and laughed before stepping forward to shake the dean’s hand. Jane caught her fist-pump before she was swallowed in the crowd of students at the base of the stage.

“What studies has Darcy completed?” Thor asked, still clapping along for the next graduate.

“Political science. She took highest honours too.”

“Hell yeah I did!” 

“Darcy! Aren’t you supposed to go back to your seat? Oh forget it,” she laughed, hugging the younger woman. “Congrats!”

“Yes, congratulations Darcy!”

“Thor!” She launched herself into his open arms and he spun her around. On her feet again, she adjusted her mortarboard and punched the Asgardian in the arm. “Dude, I can’t believe you’re here! Where have you _been_? How’s space? Oh shit, how was New York? Er, I mean...Are you okay? Wait, wait, did he apologize?”

The last of her rapid-fire questions was for Jane and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Yes, but I’m still waiting on the full story.”

“Oh good, I’d hate to have to taze you again. Hey, no flash, asshole!” 

They had all thrown up hands to ward off the bright light, and Jane realized the back half of the convocation was twisting in their seats trying to get a good look at them.

“Uh what the heck people? Your kids are graduating like 50 feet in front of you! Take pictures of them! Not some over-eager cosplayer!”

“You mean that’s _not_ Thor from the Battle of New York?” asked a man, still holding out his phone to take pictures.

Darcy jerked a thumb back at the Asgardian. “Blondie here? _Please_. He’s clearly a strip-o-gram that got a little lost.”

Jane snorted, and quickly looked away before anyone noticed. _A strip-o-gram, Darce?_ “Yes, the dorms are just over that way, I’ll show you.”

“Ah, yes, thank you. I’m terrible with directions. Sorry, everyone!” Thor gave a sheepish grin and a wave to the crowd before Darcy grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

“Okay Big Guy, come on before they start doubting us. Jane, do you have the car keys? ‘Cuz we need to get off campus before the _real_ paparazzi show up.”

  
~~~

“Jane, Thor, I’m back!” Darcy hollered, elbowing open the door of their airbnb and trying not to drop their takeout. “Everyone better be wearing pants!”

“Ha ha Darce. Here, let me take those.” Jane relieved her of her tower of pizza boxes. “Geez, did you get enough?”

“I don’t know about you but I _clearly_ remember Thor eating everything in sight last time he was here, and besides: leftovers! Oh and I picked up some salad too, so we can pretend we’re eating healthy.” She searched the cupboards for plates while Jane opened everything up. “So are you guys good now?”

Thor came in and hugged Jane from behind, kissing her temple, so Darcy was taking that as a solid ‘yes’. He’d ditched his armour and cape somewhere, and yup there was Mew-Mew chilling on the kitchen table like a weird Viking centerpiece. “Hey, no weapons on the table, dude. That’s where we eat!”

“Apologies Darcy,” Thor chuckled, clearly all sunshine since Jane had forgiven his epic ghosting. He carried over his full plate, and tucked the hammer down between the table and the wall where no one could trip over it. “Jane and I are ‘good’ as you say. I had every intention of returning as soon as I’d dealt with Loki’s betrayal but in our battle, I was forced to destroy the Bifrost.”

“Oh dang, that sounds super serious.” When he’d said he was going to deal with his brother, Darcy had kinda thought it was just going to be a normal sibling bitch-out, not an infrastructure-destroying smackdown.

“It was. We believed him dead until he appeared on Midgard.”

“What was Loki doing here?”

Jane glowered, stabbing at her salad with vehemence. “Trashing New York.”

“ _What_?” Darcy inhaled so sharply she choked and Jane thumped her on the back. “ _That was your brother?”_

Thor nodded solemnly. 

“Dude, that’s...Jesus _fuck_.” Darcy dragged her hand through her hair. “They’re already estimating _billions_ in damages and oh my God, all those _people_. They’re still doing search and rescue, but Thor, the death toll has already hit 2500 people.”

“And nothing I can do will bring them back, but I mourn for them and their families,” Thor assured, squeezing one of her hands between both of his. “ _Asgard_ mourns for them. That’s why I’ve returned: to offer reparations for Loki’s crimes on behalf of King Odin and Queen Frigga.”

Jane’s eyebrows were disappearing into her hairline. “You’re here in your role as prince of Asgard?” 

“I wish it were otherwise, Jane, but yes.”

Darcy’s thoughts were racing. This wasn’t the conversation she’d expected to have over celebration pizza but she’d literally _just_ gotten her diploma: she could help. “Okay, okay. Look, Jane and I aren’t anybody to decide reparations. Technically, you’d have to offer them to the President but I doubt he knows anything about...any of this. Which means you’re going to have to go to SHIELD with this offer, and I don’t trust them as far as _you_ could throw them, but if we can talk to Agent Thief - ”

“She means Coulson,” Jane explained in an undertone, and Thor’s face fell.

“What is it, Big Guy? Oh no, don’t tell me -”

“Coulson stood up to Loki and was injured. I don’t know how seriously.”

Darcy whipped out her phone and navigated to a specific forum that that weirdo archer had left in her phone before SHIELD had returned it. She chewed on her bottom lip, wondering how to phrase her question so super secret spies wouldn’t bust down her door and make her disappear. Eventually she typed out ‘iPod thief broke it? Lennon or Jesus?’ **1**

“Alright, I don’t know how long that will take, but I think someone will tell us if Coulson made it or not.”

Jane stared at her.

“What? I’ve got my ways! Anyway if he’s still around and kicking, then that’s who you should get in contact with, Thor. If he’s not...” Her phone buzzed with a text.

**Unknown Number** : the latter

“Yes!” She pumped her fist. “He’s alive!”

“Are you certain, Darcy?”

**Unknown Number (2)** : u good?

She grinned and responded with a thumbs up emoji. “Positive. I mean, SHIELD is 1000% going to check up on us now, but Thor needs to talk to them, so win-win, right?”

“You’re a wonder, my friend. But SHIELD aren’t the only ones I would offer amends to. Jane, my father invites you to learn about the Bifrost from our experts on Asgard.”

“Shut up. Shut _up_!” The scientist slapped at Thor’s arm, eyes wide. “You want me to go to Asgard and learn about the _Bifrost_? Oh my God! Darce. Darce, is he serious? Are you serious? Am I going crazy? This is - oh my God, this is the opportunity of a lifetime!”

Thor’s laughter filled the house. “I am very serious, Jane. We would be honoured to have you. I’ve convinced my father that Midgard should have a working Bifrost, and since you are the foremost scholar…”

Jane grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard, before pacing the floor, leaving him dazed. “This is going to revolutionize what we know - what I’ve _theorized_ \- oh, I’m going to need so many notebooks! And the phase meter, and Darcy! The - the - “ She made an obscure gesture.

“Oh yeah, the old time-y radio looking thing, right?”

“Exactly! And - “ She paused and whirled around to face her friend. “Darcy, will you come with me?”

“Oh, uh.” She glanced at Thor, and Jane focussed in on her boyfriend.

“Darcy is integral to my research; I need her. And she’s our friend, and she’s been through all of this with me, and she deserves to come and see what I’m trying to accomplish. And Darcy, think of all you can learn about Asgardian politics! You’d be a sought-after expert! Please, Thor. I...I won’t go without her.”

“Peace, Jane. I don’t see why Darcy cannot come with us, if you’d like to.” He turned hopefully to the younger woman, and she grinned, fist-bumping him.

The scientist deflated. “Oh thank God. I was definitely lying about not going. Sorry Darce.”

“S’all good Janey. I’m def coming along! Someone needs to make sure you eat and sleep, and I deserve an interplanetary vacation. Hey, does Asgard have beaches, Big Guy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1."Coulson got hurt? Did he die (like John Lennon) or did he survive (like Jesus)?"  
> I didn't realize the c/p had EATEN my bookmark so sorry for any confusion with that line! Back.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy was going to hurl.

“Oh, we have got to do that again!” Jane declared, apparently unphased by what was now Darcy’s #1 worst way to travel ever (beating out that super tiny cargo plane with bad turbulence all the way to Tromsø). “This is amazing!”

“Hey, is it alright if I lose my breakfast? ‘Cuz uh,” Darcy groaned, bending over with her hands on her knees. “I may not have a choice.”

“Breathe Darcy Lewis. The nausea will pass.”

She glanced up (and up) at a ridiculous amount of golden armour and the gorgeous dude wearing it. Christ, was _everyone_ on Asgard going to be outrageously good-looking? “Cool, cool. Don’t mind me. Gonna guess you’re Heimdall?”

“You are correct. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Lewis, and you, Dr. Foster. Welcome to Asgard.”

Jane returned the pleasantries but Darcy just gave a thumbs-up and hung her head again. Breathing was good. Not throwing up and maybe causing a diplomatic incident was better. 

Thor came and rubbed her back, kindly assuring: “You aren’t the first to feel ill after Bifrost travel. Rest assured, you’ll grow used to it the more you travel by it.”

“Awesome.” She for sure wanted to make a habit of travelling via light-speed rainbow lights. _Not._

“Darcy, come and see this!” Jane waved her over blindly, still staring out the opening of the domed building they’d arrived in.

She whistled lowly when she joined the scientist, forgetting her nausea entirely. “ _Damn_.”

Before them a literal rainbow bridge split the sea and led to Asgard, golden and glittering in the distance. In the centre rose what had to be the palace, and above it they could see the daytime hints of two moons. Darcy took an unconscious step forward into alien sunshine and onto the bridge. An electric buzz reached through her shoe soles and she stepped back, surprised.

“Whoa.” She crouched down and touched her fingers to the bridge. She could feel a shock like the static of her childhood TV screen. “What’s this made of, Thor?”

“Tesseract energy,” he answered, joining them after giving his thanks to Heimdall.

“Like, tesseract energy is running through whatever the bridge is physically made of? Or…” Jane scrunched her nose because Thor’s face was clearly saying that her first guess was wrong. “You’ve solidified the energy somehow? How is that possible?”

“I couldn’t tell you, but I promise you an answer before you return to Midgard. Come Jane, Darcy - my parents await us.”

~~~

Windswept, sweaty, and smelling of horse wasn’t how Darcy had ever envisioned one day meeting world leaders, not even in her nightmares, but apparently it was kind of the norm in Asgard since no one suggested she and Jane refresh themselves. An attendant had informed them that the monarchs were just finishing a meeting and then they’d be shown into the throne room ( _!!!_ ), so Thor was taking the chance to remind them of his way-too-brief etiquette lesson from the night before. Jane nodded along while she hastily redid her ponytail, and Darcy despaired of her own ‘do – the elastic holding her bun had been no match for the vigorous horseback ride through the city and had snapped, leaving her hair a tangled mess. Their outfits stood out like sore thumbs of course but at least they’d packed business formal for her convocation. Their first impression might still be salvageable.

The doors opened and a few people filed out, gaping at the two humans, which _rude much?_ But Darcy didn’t have time to fume because the attendant was announcing them and Thor was offering both of them his arms and _pull yourself together, Lewis. You got this._

The throne room was cavernous, looking like it could easily hold the entire population of Manhattan, and she guessed the ceiling was _somewhere_ above them but she didn’t look. She was determined not to rubber-neck or gawk, even if there was a ludicrous amount of gold everywhere her eyes landed. Seriously, was the planet just _made_ from gold? And no one thought it looked gauche? On top of a dais was the throne itself and standing before it was a white haired, armoured man with a freakin’ _gold_ eyepatch and matching spear, and an elegant woman dressed in a pale blue couture gown with a short sword at her belt. Darcy mentally apologized to UN Ambassador Angelina Jolie because she had a brand new role model for who she wanted to be when she grew up and it was Queen Frigga.

“Here goes,” she muttered under her breath and genuflected at the base of the stairs, head bowed and right fist over her left breast.

“Arise. Who do you bring before the throne, Thor, and to what purpose?”

“Allfather, my Queen, I present to you Dr. Jane Foster and Ms. Darcy Lewis, both of Midgard. They come at Asgard’s request to receive reparations for Loki’s crimes in their realm.”

This was just ceremony for the historians and gossips in the room; Darcy and Jane were the first humans invited to Asgard ever as far as Thor knew, and their presence marked a significant shift in foreign policy. And that they were both women and scholars? Darcy didn’t know much about Asgardian cultural mores (yet) but she’d bet that was unusual too. They’d be the talk of the town before lunch.

“Welcome Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis. You honour Asgard with your presence,” Odin declared and Darcy swore the guard dude nearest her did a double take. _Quite_ the honour for her and Jane then. “My queen, Frigga, has arranged the details of your stay here, and should you want for anything you need only ask.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” they said, not quite in unison, but eh, it was close enough. A billion speeches by official ambassadors said they should say something more here, but for once, Darcy was willing to stick to the script. She didn’t want to get thrown in the dungeons on her first day, or ever for that matter (not that she could rule it out).

Odin banged his spear on the ground and they took a careful three backward steps before turning and leaving. Then it was off down the hall to a carved door attended by two guards who let them in. Here the two women were finally allowed to catch their breath.

Thor sat at the oval table and Darcy took that as permission to do the same. “You both did well.”

“Thanks Big Guy. There wasn’t much to mess up though.” Darcy winced, shifting around on the hardwood chair - her butt and thighs were mutinying now that she was at rest. Before today, the last time she’d been on horseback was seven years ago at a summer camp. She was going to have a bitch of a time getting up again. Jane was a smarty-pants and was still moving, peering at all the bookshelves with her hands behind her back to keep from touching.

“Nonetheless, you acquitted yourself well for ones not used to the strictures of court.”

“Oh shi -” Darcy cut herself off at the last second and dragged herself to her feet again as Frigga entered the room from another door. Was she supposed to curtsy? She didn’t know how to curtsy! “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Mother, may I introduce you to Ms. Darcy Lewis?” Thor motioned her to his side, and she just hoped she didn’t look too awkward walking over with her jello legs. “She is mine and Jane’s good friend and she’s come to assist Jane with her research. Darcy, this is my mother, Frigga.”

Frigga’s polite smile had become one of suppressed laughter. “This is the Darcy Lewis who bested you with her own lightning, son?”

“ _Ohmygod_!” Her hands flew to her rapidly reddening face and from behind her fingers, she accused: “You told your mom I tazed you? _Thor_!”

She whacked him in the arm but the jerk just chuckled. “You mustn’t blame me, Darcy. It makes for an excellent story, one much requested by Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.”

“Do not be embarrassed, Ms. Lewis.” She nearly ‘eep’ed when Frigga addressed her. “It is wonderful to meet the woman who so quickly humbled my son. I fear what might have become of him without your help, and Dr. Foster’s too.”

Still feeling wrong-footed, Darcy shrugged and waved her hand. “It was nothing. I’d do it for anyone who freaked me out in the middle of a desert.”

The queen quickly covered her mouth and giggled. _Holy shit I just made a frickin’_ queen _laugh. Am I hallucinating? Did the Bifrost knock something loose in my brain?_

Unaware of her internal freakout, Thor took Jane’s hand and drew her to his side, his expression disgustingly gooey. “Mother, this is Dr. Jane Foster. She is the foremost expert in Bifrost travel on Midgard.”

“Dr. Foster, it is a joy to finally meet you. Thor has told me so much about you.”

“Oh, he did?” Jane not-so-subtly elbowed Thor in the ribs but bless him, he didn’t even flinch. “I hope it was good things?”

“Of course, Jane! You impugn my honour!” He covered his heart, pretending hurt, but the grin he wore revealed him.

“Rest assured Dr. Foster, Thor had nothing but the highest compliments for you the many times he spoke of you.” 

Jane was decidedly turning red and Thor was blushing and Darcy was trying real hard not to cackle out loud. So the big guy hadn’t shut up about his lady love to his mom? _Amazing_.

“Now, I believe you have duties to attend to, Thor.” Frigga made a shooing motion. “I will attend our guests and you’ll see them at the evening meal.”

Thor hesitated and then daringly kissed Jane’s cheek before quickly making his escape. Jane looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her so that was Darcy’s cue to chime in. “Jane and I are honoured you’re taking the time to attend to us, Your Majesty.”

“Nonsense Ms. Lewis. You are my son’s friends - there is nowhere I’d rather be than welcoming you to my realm. And please, call me Frigga.”

Darcy was going to vibrate out of her skin - she was on a first name basis with a _queen on another planet_. Okay, the Bifrost was totally worth it. “You got it. But you have to call us by our first names too, right Janey?”

“Oh gosh, yeah, of course. And thank you so much for inviting us. I mean, learning how to create an Einstein-Rosen Bridge - what you call the Bifrost - is my life’s work. It’ll revolutionize science in so many fields.”

“It is the very least we can do,” Frigga said, still with a smile but Darcy thought it looked a little sad now too. Which made sense - Loki may be a murderous scumbag but he was still her son. “Our experts are expected to arrive in the capitol tomorrow for you to begin your work. In the meantime, I’ll show you your rooms and the palace. Come.”

Unfortunately for Darcy and her aching muscles, the palace was just as huge as it had looked from the Bifrost landing site and she suspected their rooms were going to be clear across it. At least the queen had altered her pace to match her and Jane’s shorter legs.

“Did my son ask how long you wished to stay?”

“He said the invite was for two weeks,” Jane answered. Darcy was too preoccupied with checking out all the servants, guards, and whomever else was in the corridor; Asgardian fashion was _on point_.

Frigga nodded. “Yes. We had thought to make it longer, but with such short notice to you...Well, we would understand if you had to cut your visit short.”

“No way, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You’re going to have to drag me away,” the scientist half-joked.

“You are welcome to stay longer but it is not, as you say, a ‘once in a lifetime’ stay. You are guests of Asgard and that is a lifelong privilege.”

The humans stopped dead in their tracks, and Frigga calmly turned to face them when they didn’t immediately keep following her.

“ _What_?” Jane screeched quietly. “Sorry, sorry - _excuse me_?”

Darcy was too shocked to bother with her Diplomatic Voice. “Hold up! You’re saying we can just mosey into Asgard _whenever_ , for _forever_?”

The queen looked _way_ too mischievous for her apologetic tone. “I had expected Thor to explain this to you - I suppose he thought you would understand your guest status automatically. But yes. As long as your coming does not threaten Asgard, Heimdall will answer your call. We would appreciate some warning though, of course.”

“Of course,” Jane muttered, mouthing ‘can you believe…?’ to Darcy who shook her head incredulously. She’d never imagined actually _seeing_ Asgard, let alone being given permanent visiting rights, but here they were. Today was officially _insane_.

“You are both welcome to wear any clothing you’ve brought, but I thought you might like to blend in during evening meals at least - with few exceptions, they’re communal. My ladies have lent some of their dresses for your use, if you’d like?”

Jane grimaced - she was 100% a jeans gal, but Darcy knew neither of them would want to be the centre of everyone’s attention. When they were getting their science on? Sure. In front of all kinds of nobles and whomever-else? Hard pass. “We actually don’t have much packed. Thor found us at our university and we’d only planned on spending the night there before heading back to our lab.”

“I see. Then I’ll arrange to have all the essentials brought for you.” They turned into a much emptier hallway and Frigga halted them in front of a right-hand door. “Jane, these are your chambers. Darcy, yours is the next one down. Thor’s rooms are on the other side, if you have any need of him.”

Darcy had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing because _OMG_ , Frigga was hardcore matchmaking here, and Jane's face was an amazing shade of red. If pressed, she was sure the queen would say she only meant if they needed directions, but c’mon. Jane was roomed right beside the crown prince? It sounded like a free pass for midnight nookie to her.

“Ah, Hilda, Revna, you’re here.” Darcy dragged her attention from the way-more-than-5-star digs to the two women who curtsied to the queen and regarded the two humans with polite interest. “This is Dr. Jane Foster and Ms. Darcy Lewis. Jane, Darcy, Hilda and Revna have volunteered to be your handmaidens during your stay. They are very interested in Midgard.”

“Oh cool, it’s great to meet you.” Darcy held out her hand and Revna closed her hand near her elbow and shook once. Right. Warrior culture. She’d get the hang of this. “I’ll answer your questions if you answer mine.”

“Of course, miss.” 

Revna was of average Asgardian height, which meant Darcy had to look up at her and geez, she was going to get a crick in her neck staying here. “Hey, you gotta call me Darcy if we’re gonna be friends.”

The woman flashed an impish grin. “Very well Darcy. Let’s get your dresses fitted.”

~~~

“I’m telling you Darcy, this is a poor plan. He won’t listen to you.”

She rolled her eyes; Thor kept saying that but he was still leading the way through the corridors. “I don’t expect him to listen, Big Guy, it’s fine.”

The guards - Einherjar, she remembered - shifted uncertainly as Thor took her deeper into the palace. Darcy was sure they’d gone down a dozen or so sets of stairs already, but this looked like their destination. There was a definite increase in armoured dudes compared to other floors at least.

The only light came from the large, raised cells on either side of the hall. Each one was sparsely furnished or empty altogether with a golden orange barrier as the front wall. Most of the cells were unused but a few prisoners jeered at them as they passed, and Darcy shifted closer to Thor as they kept going.

“No harm will come to you here Darcy,” he murmured. “But we can turn back if you wish.”

She didn’t miss the hopeful tone in his voice and she straightened her shoulders from their cringe. “Nice try buddy, I’m doing this. How do I give him it anyway? Is there some sort of, I don’t know, food slot?”

Thor sighed, but didn’t renew his arguments. “The barrier keeps prisoners and objects inside, but doesn’t prevent us from passing anything through. Your document will pass without problem.”

She chewed on her lip and then quickly squeezed his hand. “I get why you don’t want me to see him, Thor. I do. So thanks for bringing me anyway.”

“Do not thank me yet, friend.” As they approached a corner cell that was decked out fancier then the others, Thor tensed up and his fist clenched around nothing, like he was missing his hammer. “Loki!”

There hadn’t been any clear footage of Thor’s brother in New York - only a vague blur of green and gold, but Darcy had seen the buried videos from Germany when she’d hacked into SHIELD. He was lean, dark, and bitchy, and based on his bullshit little speech, he had an ego to rival Thor’s when they’d first met. Darcy was disappointed to find his smug face had already healed from his fight with the Avengers.

“Thor. I’m _honoured_ : the golden prince of Asgard come to visit its dirtiest little secret. And you’ve brought a _pet_ , how quaint. I suppose I can see the appeal,” he sneered, eyes flickering over Darcy dismissively. “She’s certainly better endowed then the last one.”

“Puh-lease. Like you’re the first douchebag to reduce me to my boobs.” Darcy leveled him with her most unimpressed death glare. Sadly, it didn't kill him.

"Speak civilly Loki, or hold your tongue!" Thor warned, but he went ignored.

“Ah. You wanted someone more suited to your boorish wit. I knew Dr. Foster was too smart for you.”

Beside her, Thor’s absurd biceps flexed in insult, but Darcy laughed, snapping her fingers into guns “ _Ooh_ , insulting my intelligence _and_ pitting me against Jane! That’s three for three on the jackass checklist, A+! Ya know, I suppose I should thank you for proving that all men are the same wherever you go in the universe, but...I wouldn’t thank you if my life depended on it.”

Finally, _finally_ , that high and mighty expression of his slipped and Loki snapped: “I am _nothing_ like any man you’ll ever meet, wench.”

She regarded him coolly. “That old dude in Stuttgart was right, actually. There’s _always_ an asshole like you, and they always get their ass handed to them. You just have a higher body count then some.” She pushed her packet through the barrier and took a little joy when Loki had to step back from the spread of paper. “Your little temper tantrum killed 2587 people. Just in case you think you don’t deserve to be here.”

He _scoffed_. “What absurd naivety. Thor, how many have you killed on your ‘adventures’? How many have the Einherjar killed ‘peacekeeping’ in other realms? If taking life is the only condition for imprisonment, well then...All of Asgard would be in these cells.”

Darcy was so angry she could barely breathe with it. Maybe she _was_ naive, but she understood nuance better than this asshole. “Bullshit imperialism aside, Earth had no idea who the fuck you were. You’re all just a bunch of myths to us, a _story_ that no one believes in, and you showed up out of nowhere and slaughtered innocent people. That makes a difference. But hey, whatever helps you sleep at night. C’mon Thor, I’m done talking to this clown.”

She didn’t wait for him as she stalked away, ignoring Loki’s spluttering.


End file.
